Just What Love Is
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: Love is small – too small to be noticed, but in the end it conquers all. In order to get her inheritance, she needs to get her diploma first. But she’s failing miserably… that’s why a hot stranger is assigned to tutor her. AU
1. Failed Meeting

**Just Love What Is**

Love is small – too small to be noticed, but in the end it conquers all. In order to get her inheritance, she needs to get her diploma first. But she's failing miserably… that's why a hot stranger is assigned to tutor her.

**Ch. 1: Failed Meeting**

**

* * *

  
**

"If you don't want to go to school," the teacher sighed hopelessly. He really didn't know what he'd do to this girl – she'd been absent for weeks, consecutive weeks. "If you aren't really interested in going to college, then don't ever come back to this school!"

"Okay," was her response as she smiled at her professor, "Thank you, prof."

"What am I gon' do to you, Ms. Yamanaka?" he scratched his head, annoyed with her retort. That wasn't the response he was expecting. He was expecting her to say that she'd changed to a better student. "I am giving up on you. You can't just drop out from school – you will have to need a tutor to help you get through until graduation."

"But you just said if I'm not interested to go to college, then I should have just dropped out!"

"Ms. Yamanaka, just please shut your mouth and listen to me," he breathed in and out. "The school board can't expel you from this school because first, we don't want to disappoint your father. He is expecting you to continue your family's legacy of graduating from this school; and second, we just can't let you ruin your life…"

"But - "

"_Shut up_, I'm not done yet!" her teacher cut her off. "We assigned you a tutor to help you get through this year – five more months until your graduation."

"I don't need education," she stated. "My family's rich and I needn't to work to live _with luxury_."

"But didn't your father tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked, suspecting she wouldn't love what he was about to say. "What is it?"

"That you're not getting any inheritance – _not even a cent_ – if you didn't get your diploma."

"You're lying," she didn't know what to say. "My father is never going to torture me like that!"

"I don't have any reason to lie to you, Ms. Yamanaka," the professor looked at her in the eyes. "You can look at his will of testament."

She was stunned. Everything was in silent until they heard knocks.

"I'm coming in," they heard through the door.

"Please do," the teacher replied.

A tall, handsome guy with raven-haired entered the room with emotionless face. Ino couldn't help but noticed that the uniform he was wearing was her school's. She never even met this guy.

"Ms. Yamanaka," the teacher called out her attention, "This is Uchiha Sasuke – your new tutor. Please be good to him," he paused and looked at Sasuke, "And Sasuke, please take care of her. I'll leave now."

The teacher left the room. Leaving only Ino and the stranger – _hot stranger_ at that – alone.

She didn't like the idea of being tutored but she decided that if the tutor was _this_ hot she could reconsider the idea.

"Nice to meet you," she took one step closer to him and extended her hand for a shake-hand. But he just ignored her, instead walked passed by her and sat to one of the empty chairs.

"Sit here next to me and take your notebooks out of your bags," he commanded coldly. "We're starting now since I saw how bad your grades are, we need not to waste any time."

"I'm sorry but I've got an appointment like," she paused and looked at her wristwatch, "right now. I need to get my nails done and no, this _can't_ wait."

He stood up and harshly grabbed her arm, "You're not going anywhere," his harsh tone kind of scared her; "You have some math to do."

She tried to jerk her arm off from his grasp, "Let go of me!"

"I won't let go of you until you sit your ass down and do your homework," his grab became much tighter. "Sit down. _Now!_"

"Okay, gosh!" She finally was free from his grasp. About time! She sat down and took out her notebooks. "You're really rude. You shouldn't do that to women, you know!"

He sat next to her as he snatched the book under his seat. "Your homework is on page 547, second exercise. It says do the odd numbers only."

She unwillingly turned her book to the desired page and looked at the Calculus problems. She was clueless how to do them. "What the hell are _these_? These hurt my head."

"It says 'Evaluate the Integral'," he read the instruction. She had no idea what he just had said. The heck was he saying?

"I didn't learn that," she complained. "Can I go now?"

"You didn't learn this because you, most of the time, cut school," was his sermon. She wasn't enjoying this at all. "And you can't go until you finish these fifteen questions!"

"Oh come on!" she was surprised to being held back despite the fact that class hours were over. "Like it or not, I am never going to do those annoying problems. You can eat those functions, formulas, or the whole book if you want to!"

She stood up and walked away without saying a word. First meeting was an _epic _fail. And he could tell that next meeting wouldn't be any easier either.

* * *

_**Beautifulgeek11:**_ Oh my God, new fanfic. I am so disgusting. But please review this one. I am planning to update this one a lot. I'm not as busy as I was! Oh my God, I am just going to write fanfic, not read the freaking Manga anymore. I was so disappointed with Ch. 469! What the hell happened to Sakura! Ugh. Seriously.

But please tell me what you think about this chapter. I need feedback. : )

And one more thing, I will try to review Ino fanfics as much as I can because I figured that reviews encourage and motive authors to write more Ino fanfics. The blond needs to be loved! She's trailing by a lot compared to other characters and it annoys me! I hope you do review on Ino fanfics too!


	2. Ruinous Gathering

**Just Love What Is**

Love is small – too small to be noticed, but in the end it conquers all. In order to get her inheritance, she needs to get her diploma first. But she's failing miserably… that's why a hot stranger is assigned to tutor her.

**Ch. 2: Ruinous Gathering**

She crossed her fingers, prayed to every God she believed in, and even did feng-shui. But it still didn't work. The will of testament still couldn't be revised. Great, she'd be poor all her life if she wouldn't get the flipping diploma.

"I don't understand why father can do this to me," Ino looked at the man behind her. "He is never a good father to me, and up until now he's making me feel like I'm not his daughter. He does not love me."

"Your father does love you," the older man said. "He just… can't show it very well."

"Teacher Ibiki, you were a better father to me than he," she stated as an unwanted tear fell from her left eye. "He always makes me feel unwanted in many ways."

"Your father's health is getting worse each day," he put his hand on her shoulder. "He will appreciate it if you're going to spend more of your free time in the hospital with him."

"That's funny because we both know that he doesn't want me there."

"Every parent loves their child," he tried to remind her. But still, she knew he could go wrong. "Forgive him for not seeing how special you've been… forgive him for having overlooked how amazing you've become as these years have gone by…"

She smiled – a very sad smile. "You really know how to make me feel better, teacher."

Thank God, she had her teacher Ibiki. He'd always been there for her, since she was five. He had somewhat filled in the love her father couldn't give. And she appreciated that.

"Now, be a good girl and head downstairs."

&

Heading downstairs, it was. She was utterly surprised seeing the hot, rude stranger sitting on her living room's couch.

"I liked how you are in my house at Saturday morning," her sarcasm was obvious. Despite how unarguably hot he was, it still did not make her happy. "How may I help you, Mr. Uchiha?"

"We still have some unfinished stuff to do from yesterday," he said impassively. "Did you forget?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" she had to ask, it was unclear to her. Right after ditching him yesterday, she received a call from one of her teachers. He told her that this hot stranger wasn't getting paid for being her tutor. "Sir Kakashi told me that you get no benefit tutoring me, and I don't see why you should do this to me."

"I was assigned to do this," he looked at her directly; she realized how blank his eyes were.

"By whom?" her curiosity was almost killing her. She knew that in the world today, nothing is free.

"It doesn't matter who it was," he dodged the question. "I don't need to discuss anything with you unless it relates to your school work."

"Don't I have the right to know?"

"No."

"Bitch!"

He arched his eyebrow. What did she just say? He let it passed, just this time. He decided that he wouldn't be too nice next time.

"Where would you like to work?" he inquired; the look of disinterest in his face was visible. She wondered why he was doing this.

She half-smirked and didn't forget to have answered his question, "In the study room."

"Then let's go," he said.

But Ino thought she should warn him: "I'm a very dangerous girl."

&

She sat down in one of the desks; and the rude-hot stranger took the seat next to her.

"We'll finish math first and then we're doing Anatomy next," he told her. She didn't bother to say anything because she knew everything had to go his way.

"Take your notebooks out and then get a pencil with good eraser."

"You know what," she stared at his face. "I have never seen you in my school before yesterday yet you were wearing the same uniform."

"I go to that school," he retorted with sharp face. "But I'm in college and I never went to High School department until yesterday."

"But you're in my age!" Ino tried to argue.

"I skipped a couple of grades," he affirmed. "Now, do your homework."

"You must be one smart bastard then," she commented. She just thought he was a very serious guy. "Let me guess, you're majoring in Religion and Theology?"

"Are you making me laugh?" he asked, unemotional. Did she seriously think he was majoring in something lame like Religious Studies and Theology?

"Well, you seem to like doing some charity works," she continued, "I mean you are tutoring me without any cash involved."

"Industrial engineering and design."

"What did you just say?"

"That's what I'm majoring in," he filled her in. He didn't expect that it was easy to open up on her. "I'm a junior in college."

"You're actually telling me something about you," she made him realize. Just in case he didn't. "You seem like someone who likes to keep his shit to himself."

He didn't respond and just flipped the pages of the math book.

"15 questions it is," Ino looked at the numbers on her books with bored look. Why did she need to learn Calculus anyway? As far as she knew, she didn't need any Calculus to buy some designer things and real estates.

He stared at her, waiting what she would do next.

"Are you just going to be mesmerized with my beautiful face and not help me with the first question?"

"You have to use _U-substitution_ in order to finish all those problems. It's the easiest technique there is."

Her gripped in her pencil tightened and nervously smiled, "What is this _U-substitution_ we're talking about here?"

He rolled his eyes… and realizing something: tutoring her wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

&

_**beautifulgeek11:**_ I'm sorry that this is later than I promised – I have no idea why I uploaded this much later. But to be fair with y'all, I'm gonna update this before I finish first sem – first sem ends on the 22nd. Thank you for all the people who have reviewed and saved this story on their alert and fave list! I hope you spread love for Ino more!


End file.
